dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Dalamadur
'''Dalamadur '''is an elder dragon that appears in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Appearance Dalamadur is a massive Wyrm. Its body mainly is that of a large snake, covered in thick gray and black scales. Its slender widens out to form a chest region, along with two small arms, and vents in its chest. Two small nubs are located farther down, which used to be legs at one point. Its head resembles a constrictor snake, armed with large fangs and a forked tongue. Running down the length of Dalamadur's body are numerous hook and blade-like spikes, most facing forwards. Two of these blades are much larger than the others and are position directly on the wyrm's back, slightly resembling wings. The only living specimen of Dalamadur seen was over 440 meters long, making it one of the largest living creatures sighted in the Monster Hunter universe, only rivalled by an unusually old and large specimen of Zorah Magdaros, and ancient skeletons of long-dead dragons. However, a skeleton of a Dalamadur sighted within the Rotten Vale indicates that these serpents can grow many times the size of the one seen on Speartip Crag. Ecology Little is known of Dalamadur's role in the environment. However, due to its immense size, Dalamadur is easily the top predator among all terrestrial monsters seen, capable of attacking and eating just about anything else it encounters. The only habitat seen so far is within an elevated mountain range known as Heaven's Mount, on a peak known as Speartip Crag. Evidence of the serpent's presence can often be seen farther below, as rubble created by its burrowing is constantly raining down upon the base of the mountain. Based on several skeletons seen within a region known as the Rotten Vale, several members of the species have journey across the sea to the New World to die of old age within the Vale. Abilities During battle, Dalamadur will often deal with targets at close range by simply attempting to swat at them with its claws, smash them with its tail, or lunge at them directly, with its immense size usually makin such attacks fatal for would-be threats. However, Dalamadur is a powerful fire-breather, capable of unleashing a unique blue flame from its maw in the form of partially solidified fireballs, or a massive jet of swirling blue flame. Dalamadur's chest vents will also open up and release large amounts of heat exhaust to maintain equilibrium while using these attacks, making that area dangerous to approach for smaller organisms. Finally, the Wyrm is somehow capable of calling down a rain fiery blue meteors from the sky as it moves about. Interestingly, Dalamadur's mouth contains a potent neurotoxin, though its rarely used. Weaknesses Dalamadur is weak to dragon element attacks. While it possesses immense power, Dalamadur also seems to frequently need to rest due to overexertion when using its stronger attacks. Many of its spikes, claws, and blades on its body can be broke, and its tail can be severed. Shah Dalamadur While classified as a subspecies, it is not fully known if this is actually a genetically distinct creature, or simply a phase of a normal Dalamadur's life cycle. Shah Dalamadur is distinguishable by the white and gold scales on its body, with orange blades that often pulse with heat. Shah Dalamadur is much more aggressive, and its blades can generate massive amounts of heat while pulsing orange, melting the very ground that they touch. However, during these phases they are also very soft and vulnerable, only hardening when they cool off. de:Dalamadur Category:Monster Hunter Category:Wyrms Category:Video Games